Archers
by pathtales
Summary: Set after Performance: Can the two archers finally stop their arguing? Horrid summary, I just hope you find the story better. Lemons


(Set after Performance)

"Wow, Robin's really good." Artemis said to Roy as they watched the young hero do his final performance.

"Yeah, he is." Roy smiled.

"You all go way back, don't you?" she commented.

"Yeah, we do." Roy said to her. "Robin was first and the rest of us followed soon after. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss the old days."

"Even prancing about with Green Arrow?" Artemis asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, but don't tell him that." He smirked. After a pause, Artemis frowned slightly.

"Why are you being so nice?" Artemis asked him.

"Well, I'm keeping an open mind." Roy smiled slightly. "And I'm glad I can trust you all now."

"Thanks." Artemis blushed as they walked out of the tent.

"I'm headed to Star City, want a lift?" Roy asked.

"Um, I've actually been staying in Gotham lately, my mom, erm, got relocated." Artemis said quickly.

"Look, I know who you are and I know you live in Gotham." Roy stated to a stunned Artemis. "That's why I was wondering if you wanted to patrol with me tonight? Have a bonding moment of the Arrows."

"Um, sure." Artemis said, going with him through the Zeta tube nearby.

"Ch'iidii." Roy muttered as he looked around.

"Um, what?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry, I swore in Dine Bizaad, or Navajo." Roy blushed. "I said dam it."

"You're Navajo?" Artemis asked.

"Only half." Roy shrugged. "But I grew up on a reservation though."

"Cool." Artemis said. "I'm half Vietnamese. And I tend to swear in that all the time, especially at Wally when he's being a cu, or a dick."

"You two really don't get along, do you?" Roy asked and Artemis simply shrugged. "Well, anyway, I swore because it seems like my motorcycle was stolen."

"Sucks." Artemis said. "I guess we're going on foot." The two sighed and set off. They were silent as they reached the top of a tall building and crouched down.

"So, how long have you known?" Artemis asked suddenly.

"A while. That's why I didn't trust you."

"I guess that makes since then." Artemis said. "You really do care for them."

"Yeah." Roy looked at her very serious. "Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you, it was horrible."

"I understand." Artemis said, realizing they had somehow moved closer together.

"Seeing you yesterday in action, I'm not surprised Ollie asked you to be his sidekick after I left." Roy whispered. "You were pretty good."

"Um, thanks." Artemis said, not daring to breath. "You weren't too bad yourself." They were close, nearly touching faces.

"Fuck it." Roy said as he captured Artemis in a kiss. She gasped in surprise but quickly leaned into it. He pulled away slowly and groaned. "I'm sorry; I've wanted to do that for a while."

"What?" Artemis asked. "I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I did." Roy smirked, "But I also thought you were pretty damn sexy, and that made me frustrated."

"I honestly thought you were pretty much hot too." Artemis confessed. Roy growled again as he recaptured her lips with his. Somehow in the ecstasy of it all they found themselves in Roy's apartment with clothes speedily coming off.

They were now in nothing but their underwear on his bed, and their kissing had died down to a gentle sort of curiosity as they explored each other's bodies. Artemis stroked Roy's muscular chest as he teased her breasts. He slowly moved his hand down her torso, feeling her tremble at his touch, and rested a hand gently above her panties. She moaned and deepened the kiss as she gave him permission to continue. He slipped his hand between the silk fabric and started to play with her gently. Her wandering hands trailed down to his own private regions and slowly grabbed his hard member.

Artemis broke off the kiss with a gasp to look at his size which surprised him. He had to be at least 8 inches and she felt nervous for the first time that night.

"Roy." She said as she blushed. "I've never… you know."

"We don't have to." Roy said concerned but Artemis shook her head.

"I want to though." She met his eyes now. "But please, be gentle."

Roy nodded as they slipped the remaining clothing off and he kissed her passionately, quickly moving to her neck as his hands returned to their spot. He had her moaning his name in no time and he knew he couldn't last much longer without feeling her.

He slowly lowered himself into her, letting her get use to his size. Artemis gasped, but quickly recovered and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her deeply as he slowly began to move inside her and she met him with equal force. They steadily sped up, going harder and faster until they were both screaming in each other's arms.

"Artemis!" Roy moaned. "I'm about to come."

"Roy!" She screamed. "Me too! Roy! Roy!" That did it for him and he released into her.

He kissed her softly as he pulled out and they laid together for a long time in silence. They had curled up together and were kissing softly.

"That was incredible." Artemis whispered.

"You're incredible." Roy muttered back as he held her tight. The two archers had finally become one.

A/N: I have always been a huge Roy fan because of his Native American heritage. I'm a proud Cherokee, but I'm using his Navajo heritage as a language base. Hopefully it's right, so don't be duk-shan-ees (Cherokee for assholes).


End file.
